


Barn "Mates"

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode AU: s03e08 Barn Mates, Episode: s03e08 Barn Mates, F/F, Hate to Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: An alternate scene from Barn Mates. Takes the "mates" part a bit too literally.





	

"So tell me then, what you want from me! And whatever "that" is, I'll do it." Peridot practically screamed at Lapis Lazuli. Steven had been missing Connie and had headed back to the beach house to spend the day with her. He had secretly hoped that Peridot and Lapis might be able to resolve their differences on their own, though he hadn't mentioned his sneaky plan.

Lapis didn't offer a retort right away, but at least she didn't just fly off like she had for Peridot's last few attempts. The blue gem sighed, as if she was finally resigning herself to the fact that she'd eventually have to forgive Peridot. She stared down at the small green gem, who was waiting eagerly for an answer.

"I want you to suck my dick, Peridot." Lapis' expression didn't change. Her voice remained even and deadpan as always. There was no hint in her voice that indicated she was joking.

"R-Really?" Peridot stammered. This wasn't an outcome that she had considered when she had asked Lazuli what she wanted. Her mind was quickly racing, deciding if this was worth it, if she was really willing if Lazuli was serious.

"I haven't been pleasured in over 4,000 years." Lapis took a step closer to Peridot. "Do. You. Know. What. That's. Like?" she punctuated each word slowly, glaring down at the small green gem before her.

Peridot looked Lazuli up and down. She realized, very quickly, that her stature resulted in her being the perfect height to literally suck Lazuli's dick. She swallowed, realizing as Lazuli drew closer that she was very, very serious.

"So what'll it be?" Lapis said, almost sounding threatening. Peridot found that she had run out of space to back away, and was now pinned against one of the barn walls.

She had to admit that she didn't have much experience in this type of intimate relationship. But if it would get Lazuli to stay, she had to at least try. Thinking on it, though this wasn't a request she had expected, she supposed that she wasn't entirely opposed. Although she might've liked more time to prepare, maybe practice or... whatever one did to be ready for this type of situation.

"Yes, Lazuli. I will perform this ritual with you." she responded.

"Wow. I didn't realize someone could make sucking dick sound so unattractive." She phased off her skirt to reveal a writhing blue tentacle. She let out an audible sigh of relief, free from the constraints of clothing. It was bigger than Peridot had anticipated.

"I'm waiting." Lapis said, drawing Peridot out of her thoughts. Peridot hadn't realized she'd been staring at the wriggling, bulging member. She leaned forward, reaching out with her small hands, and bringing the tentacle to her mouth.

She took just the tip at first, swirling her tongue around the edges. Lapis shuddered at the simple touch, forcing her appendage further inside Peridot's mouth in desperate need. The green gem did the best she could, lapping at the length taking up the entirety of her mouth. Above her, the ocean gem made a noise of desperation, pressing to fit more inside. With Peridot pressed against the wall, it was easy for Lapis thrust back and forth as she drew closer and closer to climax. Being as aroused as Lapis was, it didn't take long until Peridot's mouth was full of a sticky silky liquid. Having no gag reflex, she easily swallowed it down – not that she really had a choice since her mouth was too full to spit anything out.

Lapis' legs were splayed, both hands pressed against the wall to keep herself upright. She panted and shuddered, while Peridot waited patiently to be able to speak again. She started to suck idly on the appendage in her mouth again, drawing out some remaining liquid as she did so.

"Huh... ha..." Lapis panted, starting to thrust slowly once more. "Put-nnng-put your fingers in this time."

Peridot complied, slipping two small digits inside of Lazuli. She moaned loudly, urging Peridot to add another finger. In fact, Peridot's hand was so small that she would probably have no trouble fitting her entire fist...

She tried to focus on stimulating the sex organ in her mouth, while not neglecting Lapis' insides. Her juices began to run down Peridot's hand, making it easy for her to slip the rest of her fist. Getting past the opening was the hard part, but inside it was slightly roomy, enough that Peridot was able to open and close her fist, feeling around Lazuli's inner walls. She listened for the sounds Lazuli made, listened for what made her moan louder or felt for what made her grind harder against the hand inside, or press further into her mouth.

Lapis' cries became more fervent, and Peridot prepared to swallow a copious amount of fluid again. But instead of cumming into her mouth like before, the blue gem pulled out before her orgasm, succeeding in squirting fluid all over Peridot's face. She was panting hard, her arms shaking visibly as she pressed against the wall to hold her body up, sweat beginning to bead on her brow. Her member continued to twitch, seeming to have not had enough yet.

Peridot wiped at her face, stifling a noise of disgust. It wasn't extremely bad. All gems could produce such fluids. Although Peridot hadn't expected to have such a sticky mess on her face and in her hair. It might take her awhile to clean herself off, but if it meant that Lapis was happy and that she'd stay, and perhaps finally be her friend, it was worth it.

"Are you... finished?" she asked, tentatively. She didn't want to upset Lapis by rushing her, but she was starting to feel a heat and dampness in her lower region that she would like to take care of – not to mention getting clean afterwards. She waited patiently as the other gem calmed down enough to respond.

Lapis opened her eyes to look down at the smaller gem. She frowned at the mess she'd made of Peridot. "Sorry I- it's been a long time." She continued to look down at those green eyes- well, they looked gren through Peridot's visor, anyway- still basking in her post-orgasmic state. "Peridot, let me take care of you." she breathed.

"W-W-What?!" Peridot stammered. "That's not necessary at all, Lazuli! I'm here because your happiness, above all, is most important to me!" She reached for the squirming tentacle again, intent on satisfying Lazuli to the fullest. She was already getting tired, and extremely turned on, but she wasn't about to stop if the other gem were not totally satisfied. _Whatever "that" is, I'll do it!_ She mentally reminded herself of her promise.

"Silly Dot." Lapis teased. Peridot paused in reaching for the protruding member. "Your happiness is important too. Making you happy is what will make me happy now." She bent down to press her lips to Peridot's own, slowly beginning to pull the one piece outfit from her shoulders.

Peridot hesitated, almost pulling away as she tried to process Lapis' words. " _Making you happy is what will make me happy."_ Was the nicest thing Lapis had ever said to her. Heck, it was the nicest thing ANY gem had ever said to her. On Homeworld, gems weren't concerned with making other gems happy. They were concerned with completing the tasks assigned to them and not getting shattered.

She returned the kiss, reluctantly at first. She had to think for a moment if this was what she really wanted. She hadn't expected Lazuli to be so accommodating. She had planned on this entire thing being one sided, perhaps even being repeated over the next several days. She had expected Lazuli to warm up to her slowly, not to suddenly return the favor and care for her as well. She worried that this might be some kind of trick, that Lapis might be toying with her emotions only to let her down. But her words had sounded genuine, this kiss felt genuine, and oh stars, Lapis had managed to slip her outfit down to her waist and was now circling her nipples with delicate fingers, and that too, felt genuine.

Peridot moaned into Lapis' mouth, having grown very needy while pleasuring the other gem. The gentle touch of roving blue hands was driving her crazy. Her own tentacle had begun to protrude, pressing against the fabric of her outfit and creating a bulge as it struggled to be free. She wanted to ask Lapis to hurry up, but she was still wary of upsetting the other gem, and so she endured the teasing.

By the time Lapis paused to observe Peridot, she was a panting, wet mess. Her crotch was visibly soaked, and Lapis smirked at her handy work. She ran her hand up and down the bulge in Peridot's pants, and Peridot shuddered and moaned loudly. Lapis kissed her on the gem before fully removing the taunt outfit, revealing a slick and throbbing dick.

Peridot looked down at herself, suddenly shy about being naked in front of Lapis. She was especially embarrassed by the small size of her member in comparison with Lapis'. But she didn't have much time to dwell on that, as Lapis grasped her chin in her hand and kissed her again. She moved closer, making their bodies flush, and Peridot couldn't help but grind against Lazuli, desperately searching for relief.

"Think you can take me?" Lapis whispered. Peridot gasped as she felt a prodding between her legs. Lapis was angling her tentacle, preparing to enter the smaller gem. Peridot looked down and gulped. The tantalizing member squirmed anxiously, anticipating the feeling of close contact. Peridot's own appendage was already coated in slick, leaving a damp mess on Lapis' belly.

Peridot nodded, signaling her consent. Lapis pressed inward, her member hungry for Peridot's sweetness. She picked Peridot up, hoisting her onto her hips. With their differing statures, this position was much more comfortable for the both of them. Peridot wrapped her arms around the other gem, steadying herself as her back was pressed against the wall again.

Lapis thrust upward, her hips rolling with the motion, eliciting a shrill cry from Peri. "Are you okay?" she asked, pausing and preparing to put Peridot down.

"Fine! Fine, it's just-" she let out a shuddery sigh, "-been a while and you're... large." Peridot blushed, imagining taking all of Lapis' thick phallus. She hadn't considered this possibility, but now that the two were pressed together, she was ecstatic that Lapis seemed to be mutually interested in her well being. Maybe she had been hesitant earlier that day, but now that the two were locked in heated, passionate intercourse, Peridot hoped that Lapis would stay when they were finished. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed this ritual, and if Lapis desired to stay, perhaps they could repeat it frequently.

"Okay, but, tell me if you want to stop." she slowly started to press in again, moving deeper inside the green gem and her hips canting upwards to move in and out and help Peridot adjust.

"I won't! I won't, just, Lapis, _please_." she tried to grind down on the tentacle inside her, her inner walls aching for attention and her body begging for release. She needed this. She wanted this. And she hoped to the stars that Lapis was enjoying herself as much as she was.

Lapis started to pick up speed, and Peridot steadily bounced up and down upon the blue extremity. Her cries became more high pitched as she got closer and closer to her peak. Lapis could feel Peridots inner walls contracting, and the sensation pulled a guttural moan from deep within the blue gem.

Peridot's body clenched, and she held on to Lapis as if her life depended it. She tried to smother her scream into Lapis neck, shuddering and panting the whole way through. It was all Lapis could do to stay on her feet as her orgasm simultaneously hit.

When she was sure Peridot was finished, Lapis shakily but gently lifted Peridot off of her, setting her back on the ground. Then she flopped onto the floorboards of the barn, drenched in sweat, still panting, exhausted and sated. Though her lower region was still thoroughly soaked, her large member had receded back now that she had had a substantial amount of release.

Peridot, meanwhile, was lot in her own blissful haze. After Lapis had set her down, she'd slid along the wall until she was also seated on the floor. Everything about this felt strange. Firstly, when she'd asked Lapis what she wanted her to do, she had never imagined that it might involve anything of a sexual nature. Once they'd gotten started, she could see why Lapis needed this. Secondly, she hadn't expected Lapis to reciprocate. Lapis had no real reason to. Peridot would have readily spoiled and fucked her until Lapis was properly satisfied, without any sort of pleasure for herself.

She wanted to ask Lapis if this meant she would stay. But she didn't want to bother her in her post coitus state. Plus, she was still very much aroused now that the floodgates had been opened and she'd had one orgasm. But it looked like she would be on her own for the next round, judging by Lazuli's still form. She looked down at her still squirming member, craving for attention.

She grasped onto the phallus, grunting as she began to jerk herself off. She always had trouble taking care of things herself, which was why she was so pent up. But she had to get rid of this, so she was going to have to figure it out. The dick was already coated in a thick slick, so it wasn't difficult to get a momentum going.

Peridot was so absorbed in her task that she didn't see Lapis get up until the blue gem placed her hands upon her own. She gasped, looking up, face flushed and hair sticking up in odd places. She noticed that Lapis had finally removed her crop top, so now the both of them were completely naked.

"Peridot?" Her name on Lapis' lips was like honey, floating down to meet her ears. So sweet, so smooth. Peridot didn't want her to go. "Let me."

Peridot's mouth fell open as Lapis gingerly removed her hands and bent down to begin caressing her tentacle with her tongue. This was all supposed to be about Lapis! It was supposed to be about earning her forgiveness, and- and-

A shuddery moan escaped her lips, pulling her from her thoughts. She wanted to tell Lapis to stop, to rest, to care for herself. But she couldn't deny that she wanted this, she wanted it so badly, and she was so desperate and needy that she couldn't manage to form any words. All that escaped her were guttural cries of pleasure, as Lapis Lazuli sucked her off.

She came, a shaking, moaning mess, and to her surprise Lapis rode it out with her, continuing to suck at the appendage and drink in the explosion of fluid. Her eyes slid closed, and she let Lapis guide her through the orgasm. When she had finished, Lapis let her go with a slurp. Peridot lay, panting, totally relaxed and unable to move. Her member slowly receded, and she only opened her eyes when she felt tender fingers caressing her breasts.

There was Lapis, laying next to her, the picture of beauty. Her hair was still a bit mussed, but Peridot was sure it wasn't nearly as bad as her own. Even if her mind had been working enough to form words, she would have been too scared to say anything. She didn't want to ruin this moment in any way. This morning, she had been ready to give Lapis anything she wanted that would make her happy, that would make her stay… that would make her forgive her. What she hadn't expected the request to be was participating in mutual physical contact of a very intimate nature.

"Peridot? Are you okay?" She could swear that she saw the very edges of a smile poking at Lapis' lips, but she couldn't be sure.

Peridot couldn't stop the grin that spread wide across her features. It was goofy looking, to be sure. Lapis simply blushed, but set her lips in a thin line, a feeble attempt at hiding her own joy at seeing Peridot so happy.

"I... I'm." she took a deep breath and shuddered as she let it out, letting the smile fade into a more serious expression. "Thank you, Lazuli." she pushed the hair back from her forehead and licked her lips as she contemplated her next few words. "Does this mean you'll stay?" she resisted the urge to flinch, still wary of Lapis even after the experience they had just shared.

"Well, it's not Homeworld." she looked about the rickety barn. "But I guess it'll have to do." With a sigh, she laid back on the barn floor, arms crossed behind her head.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry you can't go home. I can't either." She propped herself up on her elbows and turned onto her side, facing Lapis. "But I want to do everything I can to make sure that you're happy here." she paused, still looking at Lapis even though she'd turned to stare at the ceiling. "We can even… do this... any time you want."

Lapis closed her eyes, humming as a smile peeked through. Peridot had only ever seen her smile around Steven. Earning a smile from Lapis was like… like… Peridot couldn't think of a good analogy, but it meant a lot. "That sounds nice. But only if you want to, too."

"I do! I mean, I will! I mean… I found the experience positive as well." The goofy grin was back. Lapis seemed to have forgiven her, or at the very least, was willing to tolerate her now. Maybe she'd change her mind later, but Peridot surely hoped not. This was nice. Being near Lapis was nice. This Home away from Homeworld would be sufficient for the time being.

Without saying anything, Lapis rolled over, grabbing Peridot by the shoulders and hip and drawing her close. Peridot started to question the action, but decided against it and moved where Lapis drew her. Lapis rested her chin on Peridot's head, cushioning it in the mass of hair. Peridot leaned against her collar, planting a last gentle kiss on her neck. The two cuddled together there, peaceful and vulnerable. Two aliens, lost in the vastness of the universe, that had somehow found each other on this amazing little planet called Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, if you were wondering how the genital anatomy works! Basically the clit can extend outside the body when gems become aroused, kind of like when a dude gets a boner? When they're not aroused any more, it reverts back inside. This means that the vagina still exists, although once a tentacle is out it may make it a little hard to get to.
> 
> I took inspiration from here: http://takemedowntodepths.tumblr.com/post/124824616565/ and here: http://usuallybutts.tumblr.com/post/131829768002/ . Yay visuals!
> 
> If you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/gemology


End file.
